Dreaded Dances
by Zutarain123
Summary: Kaoru and the gang have a school dance today! But of course, it's a casual dance. What will he do?


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, the anime or the manga.

P.S. It's in Kaoru's point of view, just so you know.

* * *

><p>Today, the 22nd of November, brings the next casual dance to Ouran. Formal dances are one thing, especially when the Host Club puts them on, but casual dances are a whole other bag of walnuts. At causal dances, people see if you really can or can't dance, gossip spreads around about the people that you choose to dance with, and usually, only the weird people ever really dance.<p>

During these types of dances, Kyoya makes us go to upkeep the name of the Host Club, but I never really see him there. Unlike other dances, these ones are in the dark, so we have to have chaperones at them to make sure that none of us are making out in a corner or anything. School gets cut down by an hour and a half to make time for the dance. The school administration allows the students to wear any clothing that they want, seeing as the uniforms would be really hard to try to dance in. Everyone goes, unless you are so behind in your work that you can't even make it through the day without being bombarded by your teachers.

I start off this wonderful day by literally rolling out of bed and whacking my forehead on the floor. Slowly, I peel myself off the floor and head to the bathroom to take a shower. Unfortunately, Hikaru decides to get in around the same time I do, so I get an unpleasant surprise of a very cold shower after standing in the warm water for a few minutes. After stumbling out of the shower, I wrap myself in a fluffy towel, and walk into my humongous walk-in closet. Kyoya said that we shouldn't dress up, and after experiencing the dances last year, I know that dressing up would be one of the dumbest things that you ever would do at a dance. I stare at my clothes for a little bit, and then I finally grab a pair of jeans and a blue and white striped shirt.

Walking down the giant staircase that leads to the grand room, I suddenly trip over something and gracefully fall down the stairs on my face. When I get up, Hikaru excitedly jumps on my back and demands a piggy back ride.

"Because today we are going to be embarrassed beyond all belief, I might as well start it as early as possible!" Oh Hikaru, always the encouraging one. We walk to the kitchen together, and sit as the cook puts plates of food in front of us. Besides the sound of us chewing, silence fills the air, until Hikaru's phone goes off. He looks at it, and replies to the text. I stare at him, to signal him to tell me who it was, but he ignores me and continues to eat his toast. Continually, I stare at him while still trying to eat food. A couple of times, I almost stabbed myself in the face, but I managed to avoid severe facial damage.

Finally, I have enough. "Hikaru! Who in the bloody world sent you a text message? It must be someone very important if you had to avoid me this entire time!" I stare at him, sure that my face is red with anger, and wait for him to respond.

"It was just Tamaki, jeez. He wanted to remind us about the dance. You know, Kyoya is making us do that calling tree thing for important stuff like this. I got mine, and I sent it to the next person." What Hikaru was talking about made a small amount of sense, but I still couldn't remember if what Hikaru said is right or not. Then, my phone rings. When I check it, I see that it's from Hikaru. I glare at him, because he could just talk to me instead of texting me, then I realize that it's the text that we need to send on. Because I need to carry the text on, I forward it to Huni, but I still glare at Hikaru. It's one of the things that makes my day a whole lot better.

I go up to my room again, and grab my backpack for school. Glancing over my room one more time to make sure that I have everything, I go downstairs and outside to wait for the other Host Club members to arrive in Kyoya's limo to take us to school. My mom comes out to wish me a good day, and I ask her if she can pick me up from school before the dance. She laughs and says no. In my head, I groan, not wanting to have to stay for the entire time. Hikaru comes out just as the limo pulls into the circular driveway in front of our house.

The driver knows not to get out of the car to open the door for us, because we just go in anyway. Kyoya smirks at us when we get into the back, and I get slightly nervous. Whenever he looks like that, I know that he has some sort of evil plan being formed in his mind. A flash of fear screams through my body when I see that everyone else in the limo has smirks, too. I try to get out of the car, but a) the door is locked, and I am too nervous to try and figure the complicated switch thing and b) we are already moving.

"So," I say, trying to relieve some of the nervous tension in the air, "how's everyone doing? Are you all having a nice day? The weather has been very agreeable with us this past week. Is it getting really hot in here? Or is it just me? Can we turn up the A/C or something? Maybe roll down the window? Oh, it's snowing you say. Well, that's fine. I guess I'll just have to stand it."

"Ummm, Kaoru, is something bothering you?" Hikaru looks almost genuinely concerned. Kyoya smirks even wider, if that was even possible. His face looks as though it would break if he kept that up any longer.

"Oh, I think that Mr. Kaoru just doesn't want to hear what I have to say, and that's getting him all worked up. But, now, you people will need to wait no longer. I shall now, once my mini-rant is over, tell you my thoughts for the day ahead. Once the school day has ended, we shall all be forced to go to the dance. Unfortunately, it's not the kind of dance that I would prefer us to have, but the school insists that we have one. So, if a slow song ever comes on, and we know they will, you must try as hard as you can to find someone to dance with." … And that was Kyoya's evil plan? It didn't seem that evil, until you thought about how long songs last, and how often they play slow songs. I made a vow to myself that I will "try as hard as I can to find someone to dance with."

We arrive at Ouran and barely manage to slide through the crowd of fangirls before the bell rang, signaling that we need to get to class, or face the wrath of our teachers. Luckily for me, I decide to rush as fast as I can to class, but wait in a hidden corner, so I will stroll into to my first class seconds before the bell rings, thus, no fangirl attacks.

My classes pass way too fast for my liking, and suddenly, it's time for lunch. You thought I was going to say it was time for the dance, didn't you? Well, because the administration here is so weird, they decided that all of our casual dances are going to be in the cafeteria. So, when we go to lunch, a bunch of our fellow classmates that decorated the for the dance glare at us to make sure that we don't ruin their precious decorations. I feel tempted to touch one of the balloons, or to reach my hand up towards some of the cheesy streamers.

Lunch passes, and, unfortunately, so does the rest of my classes. Some of my classmates are getting excited, and are practically jumping up and down. The principal is required to come over the intercom and waste our time explaining all the rules of the dance, all the activities that we can do, and blah, blah, blah. Then, we are released. I'm one of the first people in the cafeteria, and I walk to the spot where my friends and I usually hang out at these things.

People slowly start trickling in until a giant wave of people slam the two doors that are the entrance to the cafeteria. The music then got louder, because the D.J before had only played it slightly loud. Now, it is as loud as a bunch of elephants going to the stairwell and running up and down them for a while. When my group of friends finally arrived, I proceeded to dance very awkwardly like I do, and everyone else joined in. There weren't very many other people dancing, but that is okay. We will look weird and stand out all by ourselves.

The D.J announces that we will have 3 slow songs, and then played one of them. Our group disbands, for Kyoya told us to find partners to dance with, but I just hide in a corner. I wait until the song is over to reappear, and I head back to the spot. A song that has a dance to it comes on, and we all look dorky and dance to it. That happens a couple of time before the last song comes on.

It's the fourth slow song (the D.J can't count), and I don't hide this time. I stay in the open, and embarrass my friends. Whenever I see one of them dancing, I make my hands into a heart and out them in it. All of them see it, and my life is threatened more times than I can count. But, I do it anyway. Once the song is over, we are banished from the cafeteria, and told that we are to go home. Kyoya canceled the Host Club for today, so we all just head to Kyoya's limo, like usual. Everyone talks about who they danced with, how much fun it was, and go into a discussion of how they are going to kill me for what I did. I sit and laugh, knowing very well that they wouldn't be able to run their lives without my fabulous presence there.

When I get home, I collapse on my bed and take a mini-nap. People always get excited about those dances, but I just see them as a giant waste of time. But, at least I always have a small amount of fun when they come around.


End file.
